Multiples
by Mira Hinder
Summary: Haruhi's cousin, Hisoka, joins the Host Club and the twins seem to take a special notice. Is it the fact Hisoka can tell the apart or something hidden inside Hisoka's heart that helps them accept Hisoka into their twin world? HikaruXOCXKaoru
1. A New Host?

_Mira: I should really work on my Shugo Chara Fanime…_

_Hikaru: *puts arm around shoulder* But you love us better, right?_

_Mira: …uhhhh…_

_Kaoru: *puts arm around other shoulder* Ikuto has nothing on me! Right?_

_Mira: …I…but…_

_Honey: Right? You love us! Right?_

_Mori: …_

_Tamaki: Of course she does! Who can even think to compare to the marvelous Ouran High School Host Club?!_

_Haruhi: *sweat drop* A manga with a shorter name…?_

_Tamaki: Mom! Haruhi's being mean!_

_Kyoya: Dad…you should expect that from her by now…_

_Mira: *is overwhelmed* …ummmm…_

_Hisoka: …You're suffocating her…*sweat drop*_

* * *

**Multiples**

**An Ouran High School Host Club Fanime**

**Chapter 1**

**HISOKA'S POV**

The top floor of South Campus. End room in the North Corridor. The unused and unattended Music Room. The Third Music Room to be precise.

Sound familiar?

It should, but I couldn't see the familiarity as I flew as fast as I could up the stairs and down the hallway. The sound of pounding feet echoed behind me. I sped up.

My name's Hisoka, by the way. Fujioka Hisoka.

I sped into the Third Music Room and didn't bother to close the door behind me. The six people standing and one person sitting didn't have time for the cheesy welcome wagon. I did a perfect baseball slide under the chair and came out on the other side with a small bruise on my elbow.

The twin boys with red hair peered at me curiously with golden eyes from either side. They were in my class; Hitachiin Hikaru-san and Hitachiin Kaoru-san. Hikaru-san was on my left with a small blonde boy with big brown eyes and an extremely tall black haired boy with equally dark eyes. Kaoru-san was on my right with Fujioka Haruhi, a girl with close cropped brown hair and brown eyes who was also in my class, and a bespectacled boy with black hair and black eyes.

"I'm not here!" I jumped backwards onto a bar that was holding the throne-like chair together and ducked down to hide my entire body.

Just then, the door slammed open.

"Hey! Have you Host Club goons seen a boy with brown hair? He's about this tall," one person of the group of people that was chasing me earlier said, giving a really bad description of me.

The Hitachiin twins chorused, "Nope."

I was too scared to let out a sigh of relief.

The door clicked shut and I slid down to the floor. Haruhi walked around everybody and helped me up. She gave me the 'what did you do now?' stare.

"I didn't do it!" I insisted.

"Do what?" Haruhi looked kinda confused.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry, force of habit. You know me," I rolled my eyes, "always in trouble. Anyway I'm gonna go. You know how my parents get when I'm late," I turned to leave when Haruhi grabbed the back collar of my boy's uniform jacket.

"What did you do?" she used her scary voice on me.

"Nothing! This time…" I had a real talent for getting into trouble and Haruhi knew that.

"What are you even talking about?" she spun me around and tried to give me the 'mom' stare. She was always trying to keep me out of trouble and she acted like the older sister I never had.

"One of the guys in my homeroom thought I was hitting on his girlfriend! I swear I wasn't!"

Haruhi stared into my bright green eyes with her brown ones. She seemed to find that I was telling the truth.

"You're off the hook," she sighed.

"Who is this?" The blonde haired, violet eyed boy sitting down asked with a dramatic sweep of his arm. I think he was gesturing to me.

"Is this Suoh Tamaki-sempai?" I asked Haruhi.

He stood and opened his arms wide as if to embrace the entire room, "So," he put his hand to his heart and leaned down towards me, "Haruhi has told you much about me. Oh," he placed a hand to his forehead dramatically, "I hope he hasn't said too much," and on and on he went.

I thought for a moment, _There's a word for people like this guy…Haruhi told me about it…what was it?_

"…and maybe he would be a great addition to the Host Club and…"

_Is it… _"Troublesome?" I spoke the thought out loud to my self.

"Yes! It is very! Finally…" he just kept up a continuous spout of words.

_No. that's not it…maybe… _"Conceited?"

"Yes! I do see you point! And furthermore…" does he ever stop to breathe?

_Oh yeah! _"I've got it! Obnoxious!" everybody looked at me funny, "That's the perfect word for you, Suoh-sempai!"

Haruhi shook her head, "My thoughts exactly…"

Suoh-sempai was huddled in the corner with a cloud of depression hanging over his head. That was another thing Haruhi told me about her times at the Host Club.

"So he is Suoh Tamaki-sempai?"

"Yes…"

I spun back to the other five boys. The one with glasses caught my attention, "Ootori Kyoya-sempai, I've heard a fair amount about you," I said in a very professional voice.

"I failed to catch you name," he nodded in somewhat a greeting.

"Fujioka Hisoka. I'm Haruhi's cousin. I have a proposal for you," I whipped out my wallet, "How much more money does Haruhi need to raise to end her sentence here at the Host Club?"

He checked his clipboard and gave me a price.

"I'm willing to pay it off!"

Ootori-sempai regarded me coolly. Who I assumed was Haninodzuka Mitsukuni-sempai (a.k.a. Honey-sempai) and Morinodzuka Takashi-sempai (a.k.a. Mori-sempai) looked at me questioningly. Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san's eyes got bigger. Suoh-sempai grabbed my shoulder from behind and spun me around, "You cannot possibly afford that! Isn't Haruhi poor?"

"That doesn't mean I am."

"How?" he demanded.

"I was adopted into a rich family when my parents died. Any more dumb questions?"

Haruhi stepped up to me, "I couldn't allow you to do that. I need to pay it back myself."

I thought for a moment about that, "Okay," I shoved my wallet back into my pocket and pointed one finger in the air purposefully, "Then I am to join the Ouran High School Host Club and help you pay it back!"

"Eh?!" there was a chorus of several different voices.

* * *

_Mira: I think I've created a monster…_

_Hisoka: …I think you're right…_

_Mi&His: This'll be fun!!!!_

_Haruhi: Please R&R!!!!_


	2. Rivals?

_Mira: Chapter 2 of Multiples!!!! Chock full of twin love!!!!_

_Hikaru: The fans love us!!!!_

_Kaoru: Smile and wave!!!!_

_Hik&K: *waves to the audience with huge grins*_

_Mira: …I wasn't…_

_Honey: Mori and Kyo and I have siblings!!!! Do we count?_

_Mori: …_

_Kyoya: …_

_Mira: …but…_

_Tamaki: *depression in corner* (__--__doesn't have siblings)_

_Haruhi: I'm an only child…_

_Mira: *sigh* The Hitachiin twins are not the only set of multiples featured in Multiples…*uses small voice*_

_Hik&K: WHAT!?!?_

_Hisoka: Where do you think the title came from?_

_His&Mi: Duh!_

* * *

**Multiples**

**An Ouran High School Host Club Fanime**

**Chapter 2**

**HISOKA'S POV**

I was busy looking at all the others that had swarmed into the Host Club in a matter of minutes. There were so many girls here. Suoh-sempai was entertaining an entire group of girls that just collapsed every time he said something in his charming voice. Ootori-sempai had a strange charm all his own. A scary-evil-foreboding-bad-boy charm. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were together and their personalities totally differed. Honey-sempai was so adorable and looked like a little baby doll. Mori-sempai was as tall as a building and had that tall-dark-silent thing going for him. Girls just seemed to flock around my cousin so naturally, even though Haruhi was a girl. Even so they all didn't capture my attention much…

The twins did.

Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san emanated brotherly love. Twincest. Homo twincest. They were so close, even if half of it was just a show for the mob of girls around them. I could tell they had their own little twin-world going on.

I was kinda jealous.

"Hisoka-kun," a pretty blonde girl called to me from a cross the table. I hadn't even noticed she'd sat down, "What are you drawing?"

I looked down at the sketchbook resting on the table. A portrait of the Host Club (minus me, I wasn't a official member yet) was drawn onto it, "I actually just finished this," I showed it to her.

"Wow," she leaned in, "It's so amazingly realistic!"

A couple more girls joined her at staring at my art.

"What were you going to draw next, Hisoka-kun?" a brunette girl asked with a cute smile. The Hitachiin twins walked by as she asked and paused to wait for my reply.

"Well," I brought the sketchbook close to me, "I couldn't decide," I smiled at them all, "you're all just so pretty."

**HIKARU'S POV**

"What were you going to draw next, Hisoka-kun?" a girl asked as Kaoru and I passed his table. We paused simultaneously.

"Well," he brought the sketchbook back to the space on the table in front of him, "I couldn't decide," he smiled at them all. That was a sweet smile that could peirce anybodies heart, boy or girl, "you're all just so pretty."

The girls all squealed.

"He's good," Kaoru noted.

"A natural like Haruhi," I agreed.

We gave each other a look that communicated the same crazy idea.

Then we laughed at each other, "No way," we shook our heads in denial.

"Would you like some tea, ladies?" Hisoka-kun lifted a cup in front of the pretty blonde sitting in front of him, "I made it myself," he used that smile again.

"Sure," the blonde blushed.

"But maybe we should--" I began.

"--give him a test," Kaoru finished.

"Just to see how similar they are," we nodded.

**HISOKA'S POV**

"Who taught you how to draw?" the blonde inquired.

"My mama did when I was little," I kept up a smile when I talked to the three girls around me.

"You mean you're foster mama?" the brunette cocked her head to the side a little.

"No," I bowed my head, "My birth mama."

"Oh, that's so sweet," the little redhead with freckles bowed her head in sync with the other two.

"Hisoka-kun!" the twins bonked me on the back of my head, making the sad aura dissapear from the table.

"What?" I turned around in my chair to look at them.

"Wanna play the Guess Which One Is Hikaru Game?" they winked at me. They wore hats on their heads to cover the way they parted their red hair. Were they honestly kidding me?

"What?"

"Come on!" the one on the right grinned at me and leaned forward so his eyes were leveled with me.

"Guess!" the one on the left insisted, imitating his brother.

The blonde girl spoke from behind me, "Oh, this is always hard."

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Well," I stared at them hard for a second, "I think…" I pointed to the one on the right, "Hikaru-san…and…" I pointed to the one on the left, "Kaoru-san."

They snickered and stood up straight, "Nope!"

Haruhi walked up behind me, "He's right…"

"I can tell you two apart easily," I held up a finger knowingly, "I've hung around with multiples all my life."

**KAORU'S POV**

"Well," he stared at us hard for a second, "I think…" he pointed to Hikaru, "Hikaru-san…and…" he pointed me, "Kaoru-san."

I started, 'Woah…he got it right…' but we both snickered and stood up straight, "Nope!" we lied.

Haruhi walked up behind Hisoka-kun, "He's right…" she shook her head at us.

"I can tell you two apart easily," he held up a finger knowingly, "I've hung around with multiples all my life."

My brother and I stood, shocked. Another one who could guess us apart? I refused to believe that. Had he really hung out with that many twins…?

Hisoka-kun turned back to the girls and I flashed Hikaru a look. He nodded.

"Another test…" we murmured and walked away with our thinking faces on.

**HISOKA'S POV**

"How could you tell them apart so easily?" Miss Redhead leaned forward.

"Well," I pondered telling them a bit of information and decided on a why not, "I was born with a twin."

"Really?" Miss Brunette tipped her head to one side inquiringly.

"Yes," I hung my head, "but she dies with my birth mama and papa in a fire."

Miss Blonde put a hand on my shoulder, "Oh, you poor thing."

"It was when I was about nine…I don't remember much about the night," I raised my head, "but the family I was adopted into really loves me a lot, and I'm very lucky to be there," I smiled warmly at them, "So, don't you worry about me, alright?"

They brightened in response to my smile, "Okay!"

* * *

"Suoh-sempai! You're squishing me!" Suoh-sempai had his arms wrapped very tightly around me.

"But your smile was so cute today! And call me Tamaki! You're allowed to do that!"

"Let go _Tamaki_-sempai! Can't breathe!" I managed to push away from him.

"You're one of the official Host's from now on!" he pointed in my face, making me go cross-eyed for a moment.

"You already have those three girls coming tomorrow for you and there are others requesting you again," Ootori-sempai read off his clipboard.

"Yay!" Honey-sempai cheered, hugging my midsection, "Soka-chan's coming back!"

"Soka-chan?" Hikaru-san leaned on my left shoulder, "That's weird…"

"Yeah," Kaoru-san leaned on my right shoulder, "It sounds like a girl's name."

They gave me secret evil grins. _Twin_ secret evil grins. 'Crap!' I blushed.

"Hey! I need you three really need to get out of my personal bubble!" I pushed them away. I dusted off my shoulder, "You're all so touchy…" I rolled my eyes, "Haruhi, I'm gonna head out. Dad expected me home ages ago," I began to walk out the door.

"Hold up!" the twins grabbed one of my shoulders each.

"_And_," I grinned evilly, "I declare you two my enemies!" I spun around and pointed to them, "I am the only 'Master of Disaster' there can be! Ask Haruhi…you two are amateurs at this compared to me!"

They looked back at Hauhi and she nodded. They turned and looked at me, shocked. Then…

"Bring it!"

"You are so on!"

* * *

_Tamaki: Rivals?_

_Honey: But I thought…_

_Mori:…?_

_Kyoya: Aren't they supposed to…_

_T&H&Mo&K: *reread the summary*_

_Hik&K: Hey! We're the 'Masters of Disaster!'_

_Mi&His: We'll see about that!_

_Hik&K&Mi&His: *dagger eyes*_

_Haruhi: *sweat drop*Please R&R._


	3. How Did Our Pranks End Up Like This?

_Mira: And the battle begins!_

_Hisoka: I'm ready!_

_Hik&K: Fight!_

_Tamaki: We're…_

_Kyoya: …still…_

_Honey: …confused._

_Mori: …_

_Haruhi: I think that's her point…_

_Mira: Enjoy chapter 3 of Multiples! Oh, and the format may be a little confusing so here it is POV-wise: Hisoka present, Hisoka flash back, Hikaru present, Hikaru flashback, Kaoru present, Kaoru flashback, and finally Haruhi!!!!_

_Haruhi: A part of it is in my POV?_

_Mira: Yeppers!!!!_

* * *

**Multiples**

**An Ouran High School Host Club Fanime**

**Chapter 3**

**HISOKA'S POV**

"Remind me again how this happened again…" Hikaru-kun, Koaru-kun, and I were in two nets that were slung high above the floor of Music Room 3.

"You challenged us…" Kaoru-kun started.

"…and the three of us lost." Hikaru-kun finished.

I tried to move into a less awkward position. I was lying, facedown with the top half of my body pressed into Koaru-kun's body and the bottom half crossed over Hikaru-kun's chest. I sighed, "This is uncomfortable."

"No…" Hikaru-kun started.

"…really?" Kaoru-kun finished.

"Don't be so sarcastic so close to my ear."

"Sorry…" Kaoru-kun sighed.

Ok…I assume you're all wondering what exactly happened today to cause this. Well, it all started this afternoon when the Host Club was getting ready to start accepting customers for the day…

***flashback***

* * *

I walked in the door just as Hikaru-san was taking something away from Tamaki-sempai, "No, no! Tono, that one isn't for you!"

Kaoru-san nudged his twin and nodded towards me.

I pretended I didn't notice what had just gone down. Probably the first prank they had lined up for me.

"Soka-chan!" Honey-sempai tugged on my sleeve, "Come on! Come on! You need to change!"

"What?" I followed him with Mori-sempai close behind us.

"Today we're cosplaying as knights!" he giggled and led me into the changing rooms in the back.

"Cosplaying? Oh, that's right…you do that often," I remembered, "for the girls, right?"

"Yeah! They really love it!"

"This one's yours, Hisoka-kun," Ootori-sempai handed me a pile of folded clothes. There was a blue tunic, black leggings, and brown boots. There was a belt with a silver sword encrusted with sapphires. They were actually giving each of us a real sword. Never mind me, but I'm pretty sure the twins would cause havoc with a sword.

I looked up and realized that he was wearing a black tunic with black leggings, and black boots. He looked like Death's personal servant, ready to chop out people's souls with his silver and onyx sword.

I pointed to two piles of clothes with red tunics, black boots, swords with rubies, and brown leggings, "Are those the twins' clothes?"

"Yes," Ootori-sempai looked down at his ever-present clipboard and raised his eyebrows, "And, if they ask, I never told you anything and I never saw anything."

I grinned evilly, and then went into the changing rooms.

* * *

The twins set the teacup in front of me.

"Enjoy!" Kaoru-san said.

"It's the Hitachiin Twin Special Blend!" Hikaru-san pushed it closer to me.

"We're gonna change so don't drink until we're back!" they said and then rushed to the changing rooms.

Fast as lightning, I switched the fine china cup with Tamaki-sempai's.

* * *

When they got out I drained the cup in front of their shocked and disbelieving eyes.

"That was just wonderful! Thank you so much!" I gave them an innocent smile, but underneath was just a bit of ha-ha-haha-ha-I-win mockery.

Just then Tamaki-sempai's face went entirely red and he began yelling at the top of his voice, "Hot! _Hot_! HOT!" and he danced around in his violet tunic, black leggings, and black boots. He waves his silver and amethyst sword in a bit of a panic. Oh, so they put hot sauce in what was supposed to be my tea.

Clever.

They glared at me and turned around to leave. They took two steps and I called to them, "Kaoru-san! Hikaru-san!"

They turned back.

"Nice boxers!" I smiled in the innocent way again.

The tunic and the leggings were cut in the back and they wore the same boxers. White with red hearts. They checked their butts, checked their brother's butt, and then flushed red.

Haruhi came up next to me in a forest green tunic, brown leggings, and black boots, "This can't end well," she placed her hand on the hilt of her silver sword with emeralds.

* * *

***flash forward***

**HIKARU'S POV**

Hisoka-chan's legs were crossed over my chest and my upper body was on top of Kaoru's legs.

"This is uncomfortable," Hisoka-chan sighed.

"No…" I started with sarcasm in ever part of my voice.

"…really?" Kaoru finished with just as mush sarcasm.

"Don't be so sarcastic so close to my ear," she wriggled a bit, trying to get in a more comfortable position.

"Sorry…" Kaoru sighed. I saw his cheeks went a little red.

"So," I started conversationally, "why hide the fact that you're a girl?"

Hisoka-chan sighed, "I guess it's because I was always the tomboy. Plus, it seemed easier. I mean, the girls here are ditzy and don't care about anything but boys and their parent's money. So, I guessed the guys are more serious about being heirs to companies and money and fame."

"Makes sense…" Kaoru nodded. Then he started to squirm in discomfort, "Hikaru, could you maybe sit up or something. My legs are falling asleep."

"Sure…but Hisoka-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna have to move first."

"Oh," she rolled over and Kaoru lifted her up bridal style.

I moved so I was sitting next to Kaoru. I looked up and saw they were looking at each other strangely, "You can put her down now," they both jumped and blushed a little. Kaoru set her between us.

***flashback***

* * *

When Kaoru and I saw how the Red Hot Tea plan failed we turned to go back to the drawing board, leaving Hisoka-kun with a glare.

But…

We took two steps and he called to us, "Kaoru-san! Hikaru-san!"

We turned back.

"Nice boxers!" she smiled in the fake innocent way again.

I checked my butt, checked Kaoru's butt, and then flushed red. The red tunic and the brown leggings were cut in the back and the boxers we wore showed. White with red hearts.

Haruhi came up next to her cousin in a forest green tunic, brown leggings, and black boots, "This can't end well," she placed her hand on the hilt of her silver sword with emeralds.

* * *

I put my head to my brother's. We weren't able to find more knights' outfits and were unable to fix the old ones, so we had on our uniforms.

"What now?" I inquired.

"We go on with Plan B," Kaoru pulled out some green paint.

"Plan B," we said, giving each other knowing smirks.

Just then, the clients began walking in.

* * *

"Could you please go get another one from the back room?" Tono asked us, staring at the broken tea set on the floor. Haruhi swept it up.

"Sure, Tono," we turned to Hisoka-kun, "Hey, go get a new one!"

He sighed, "Fine…"

We watched closely as he opened the door and splash! Green paint showered over his head and a bucket followed closely behind the green waterfall. Hisoka threw the bucket onto the ground. He turned around and stomped off to the bathroom, muttering under his breath.

There was complete silence.

The door closed behind him and we started laughing hysterically.

"Nice!" I high-fived Kaoru.

"Perfect!" he doubled over in his seat, clutching his midsection.

* * *

Hisoka-kun came back in his uniform with his hair wet from the water he obviously used to rinse the paint out. He shoved the knight's uniform into Kyoya's hands and sat down with the girls again. He looked up to glare at us.

We waved and smiled mockingly.

"Mission accomplished!" we sat in out chairs and I felt something squish under my butt.

"Please don't tell me…" I began.

"…that we just sat on…" Kaoru was unable to finish the sentence.

We stood and chocolate cake fell to the floor off our behinds and the plates went with them.

We looked back at Hisoka-kun. He waved in the same mocking manner as we did.

* * *

***flash forward***

**KOARU'S POV**

Hikaru looked over at Hisoka-chan, "Hey."

"What?"

"You have paint in you hair still," he reached over and wiped it out of her hair with his sleeve. Then frowned, "and on your face," he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

I saw her face go a little red, "Thanks."

"Sorry about that one…" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

A little flash of anger made me say, "I bet you still have cake on your butt, Hikaru," in a very nasty way.

He blushed and Hisoka-chan rubbed the back of her head awkwardly this time, "Yeah, I'm sorry for that, too," she yawned suddenly.

"Sleepy?" I wondered.

She nodded drowsily. I just realized I was pretty tiered too. I looked up at Hikaru as he yawned.

"What time is it anyway?" I wondered.

Hikaru shrugged, "My cell's in my bag."

"Mine, too."

I sighed, "That makes three of us…"

***flashback***

* * *

"Please don't tell me…" Hikaru began.

"…that we just sat on…" I was unable to finish my sentence.

We stood and chocolate cake fell to the floor off our behinds and the plates went with them.

We looked back at Hisoka-kun. He waved in the same mocking manner as we did.

* * *

In the bathroom Hikaru scrubbed his butt with a wet paper towel, "This'll never come off!"

I laughed, "It looks like you crapped your pants."

"Shut up!" he threw a wet-and-cakey paper towel at me, "You look the same!"

"Chill!" I held my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I just don't want to be beaten by a girl!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "Shouldn't we get solid evidence on the girl issue?"

"Sure."

* * *

We managed to steal Hisoka-_chan_'s bag and find _her_ student ID. Yes, she's a girl.

We also managed to replace it as we were setting up an even bigger prank.

It seems we weren't the only ones who though of this one, though.

* * *

***flash forward***

**HISOKA'S POV**

Yep, that's how it all went down.

**HARUHI'S POV**

Mori-sempai lowered the nets from the ceiling.

"Honestly," Tamaki-sempai went on, "we don't need another one like the twins here."

"They are pretty troublesome," Kyoya-sempai agreed.

Honey-sempai clung to Mori's side, "Tama-chan! Soka-chan and Hika-chan and Kao-chan aren't gonna be kicked out are they?" he asked Tamaki-sempai.

"No," he sighed, "but I do think they should be punished in some way."

When the net was almost touching the ground, Mori-sempai stopped moving it and held it there.

Hisoka was in the middle of the two twins. Her head was resting against Kaoru-kun's chest and her hand was curled around his collar. Kaoru-kun had one hand touching her waist and the other cradling her head. Hikaru-kun had his arms wrapped around her waist and one of his hands was holding the hand that Hisoka wasn't clinging to Kaoru-kun with. The three of them were sleeping. All my anger at Hisoka disappeared as I looked at them sleeping so peacefully.

Tamaki-sempai's eyes softened a bit, "Let's punish them tomorrow," he whispered.

Honey whispered a very cute, "Awwww!"

Kyoya nodded, "I had a feeling Hisoka-chan took after you, Haruhi-chan," he whispered, "Hisoka-chan is a girl, right?"

I nodded.

* * *

_Mira: See?_

_Tamaki: Oh!_

_Honey: I get it now!_

_Kyoya: Yes, I see…_

_Mori: …_

_His&Hik&K: *snooze*_

_Haruhi: It's pretty cute…_

_Mira: Oh yeah! Readers! If you have any suggestions or requests for what you want to see in the chapters, like pranks by the Twins or Hisoka, just ask._

_Tamaki: R&R please!_

_Mira: And tell me if you want a hug from one of the boys (or Haruhi/Hisoka), I'll put it in my skit. But, one hugger per chapter for each person._


	4. Halloween Problems?

_Mira: This chapter takes place about a week or two after the prank fest…so don't get all confused on me._

_Hik&K&His: Hall-o-ween! Hall-o-ween!_

_Tamaki: Time for the Ouran High School Host Club Halloween dance!_

_Kyoya: Come right in, ladies._

_Honey: Yay!_

_Mori: …_

_Mira: Enjoy!_

* * *

**Multiples**

**An Ouran High School Host Club Fanime**

**Chapter 4**

**HISOKA'S POV**

I hummed tunelessly to myself as I walked into Music Room 3. Halloween was here! My all time favorite time of year! Nothing could ruin this at all!

I stopped and stared at the Host Club.

Did I say nothing could ruin this? I was wrong. Overkill can ruin it.

Black and orange décor was everywhere. The shades were drawn so it was fairly dark, except for the candles that littered the room. Tamaki-sempai was dressed with lion ears and a tail. His hair was even styled like a lion's mane. He had on a gold-colored jacket and tan pants. Honey-sempai was a cute little pink bunny with shorts and a button-up shirt that matched the shade of his ears and puffball tail. Mori-sempai had on a brown shirt and pants with puppy ears and a tail in the same color attached to him. He even had on a collar that had a tag that spelled out his name. Ootori-sempai wore grey mouse ears. He had a grey short sleeved shirt, jacket, and pants that matched. Haruhi looked adorable in a white shirt and black jacket. Her pants were black, too. Panda bear ears stuck out of her hair.

The thing I noticed the most was that Hikaru-kun and Koaru-kun were dressed as foxes. Hikaru-kun wore short sleeves and orange pants with his tail sticking out the back like his brother. Kaoru-kun wore long sleeves and shorts in the same color as the ears both of the wore.

"Hey, Hisoka-chan!" Kaoru-kun came up to me with his brother.

"You like our costumes?" Hikaru-kun asked.

"Yeah! I really love them!"

**HIKARU'S POV**

"Yeah! I really love them!"

I was taken aback by the power of this girl's smile. Was she aware that she had a smile that could make ice melt? It reminded me of what I first thought of Haruhi-chan's smile.

Honey-sempai and Tono each took one of her hands and led her to the changing rooms.

* * *

When she came out, she had on black cat ears in her brown hair and a black tail. A black jacket and tee-shirt covered her top and black pants replaced her uniform. A collar was around her neck and a little length of chain hung off of it. Somebody had tied bandages around her hands and a few bandages were placed on her face and neck.

"Soka-chan looks like a stray kitty!" Honey-sempai cheered and clung to her side.

"It was my plan!" Tono said proudly.

**KAORU'S POV**

"Soka-chan looks like a stray kitty!" Honey-sempai cheered and clung to her side.

"It was my plan!" Tono said proudly.

Hisoka-chan lifted her hand to touch the ears on her head, "Do I really?" she smiled at my brother and I but underneath I could hear a little bit of self-consciousness.

"You really do," I smiled at her.

"Yeah," Hikaru said. I think only I heard the attitude hidden in his voice, "the girls are going to go crazy for you."

I seemed to realize something at the same time as Hikaru did. The _girls_ would go crazy for her. This made me mad for some reason. Why did I even care? I looked at Hikaru. He looked mad, too. Why would we care? The question seemed to flow through both of us.

"Well," Hisoka-chan pumped a fist in the air, "Let's get our Halloween on!"

**HISOKA'S POV**

"Well," I pumped my fist in the air, "Let's get our Halloween on!"

Just then…

"Kiss, kiss, fall in love,  
Hey,  
Hey,  
Hey,  
I see you come,  
I watch you go,  
You never seem to leave me though," my cell phone went off. I pulled it out.

"I need to get a new ring tone…" I looked at the caller ID and sighed, "Crap," I flipped it open, "Hi," I said mock-happy, imitating an answering machine, "you've reached your daughter. She's busy with Host Club activities, so…she's sorry?"

**HIKARU'S POV**

"Hi," she said into the phone, "you've reached your daughter. She's busy with Host Club activities, so…she's sorry?" she paused and I vaguely heard the voice of a man, "Well I… But they… I know," she sighed and grabbed her bag. Her face was put in a disappointed mask, "I understand… Yeah…" she took her cat ears off and placed them on top of my head.

I pulled them off as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Why was she so down? Where is she going?

"… Well… Yeah… But I promised… I know it's and important party… What do you mean by, "It's not going to be the same?"… I can!" her face suddenly lit up, but fell in about the same second, "But they…"

Tono grabbed the phone from her, "Hello sir, I understand that there is a party that she must attend?... I must inform you that we promised to spend her Halloween with her. This includes on Host Club grounds or not… Ah… I see… Thank you… Goodbye," he flipped the phone shut and handed it back to a very confused Hisoka-chan.

"Kyoya," he pointed at Kyoya, "Cancel all of our guest for today. Tell them the Halloween party has been postponed until tomorrow."

"Right."

"Mori-sempai. Honey-sempai. Take Hisoka-chan and get her changed into her normal clothes."

"Sure, Tama-chan!" Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai grabbed one of her hands each and led her to the changing rooms in the back.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Yes?"

"Clean up in here and get on your Halloween costumes. We're going to a party."

* * *

**HISOKA'S POV**

"We're home!" I opened the door with Haruhi, Tamaki-sempai, Ootori-sempai, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, Hikaru-kun, and Kaoru-kun close behind me. We were greeted by the usual mess load of servants.

"Hello, Hisoka-san. How was your day?"

"Fine, Minami-chan. Thanks."

"Hitachiin-san is upstairs with your mother in your part of the wing."

"Tell Mama I'll be up there, Hiro-kun. And tell Hi…ta…chiin…san…?" I trailed off, "No way."

"Mom's here?" Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun said in perfect unison.

"Don't tell me your mom is…"

"Hitachiin Yuzuha…" Hikaru-kun started.

"…the fashion designer," Kaoru-kun finished.

"Now that you mention it…"

"…the car in the driveway _is_ our mother's."

They said these perfectly delivered lines in a way that made me think that they knew it all along. Those idiots!

"Did you honestly not know?" Ootori-sempai shook his head.

I'm such an idiot. How could I not see this? Maybe because it's so incredibly in my face that I didn't see it?

"I-I don't pay much attention to people who try to make me dress like a china doll!" I started to stomp away.

"Hisoka-san?" Minami-chan and Hiro-kun said together.

I sighed and stopped walking, "Yes?"

"What should we do with your guests?" Hiro-kun gestured to the group of people.

"Well…did you two want to see your mom?"

They shrugged, "Why not?"

"Ok, then, you can take the rest to the kitchens," I wasn't used to having people over, "They must be hungry."

* * *

I opened the door to my own little den.

"Hisoka-chan," Yuzuha-san nodded at me, "I see you've met my sons."

"Hello, Yuzuha-san. Hello Mama."

"So, these are your boys, Yuzuha-chan! I had no idea they took after you so much!" Suoh Sakura, my foster mother, smiled at the redheaded woman sitting across from her. Her honey blonde hair flowed halfway down her back and her green eyes sparkled.

"I wouldn't say that!" she laughed, "Hikaru. Kaoru. Could you sit here a while and keep Hisoka-chan's mom company. I have to turn her into a beautiful girl for tonight."

"Should I be insulted?" I wondered aloud

"First lets get you out of the _boy's_ uniform and get you some _girl_ clothes," Yuzuha-san too my arm and started dragging me to my room.

"If I scream for help, help me as fast as you can! And bring Mori-sempai as reinforcement!" Yuzuha-san closed the door in my face.

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

"Come out, Hisoka-chan! You look beautiful!" mom was trying to pull her through the door and into the den.

"Come on out!" Hikaru called.

"Yeah! Don't be shy!" I agreed.

She stepped in.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

She was a genie. A blue tank top that exposed her stomach was all that was over her top that truly covered anything. On top of that was a silver gauzy material that went halfway down her arms and all the way down her stomach that hung off her shoulders. Puffy blue pants covered her bottom. Silver shoes with the toes curled up were on her feet. Silver cuff bracelets, a silver choker, and silver earrings glowed off her body. She held a silver genie bottle encrusted with blue stones in her hand. There wasn't a part of her exposed skin that wasn't covered in silvery glitter.

I found myself unable to look away from her.

I blinked in surprise…what was that I just thought? I peeled my eyes away from her to Hikaru.

He looked in about the same amount of shock I was in.

* * *

_Mira: Ok…*reads requests*…one hug from Haruhi to Larissa Black…_

_Haruhi: *hugs Larissa Black*_

_Mira: …oh…and she says, "Tell Tamaki I'm his fan!"_

_Tamaki: *happy glow*_

_Mira: *reads more* This is the only time I'll let this one slide…but…group hug for annoyed by you!!!!_

_All: *mobs annoyed by you*_

_Mira: And…a hug from Haruhi to Mitsuki Umisako…_

_Haruhi: *hugs Mitsuki Umisako*_

_Hik&K: Why's she so popular?_

_Hisoka: You're just jealous of our two sided sexiness! *strikes pose*_

_Mira: More hug requests will be available throughout the duration of this fanime!_


	5. A Thousand Questions & Great?

_Hikaru: I can't believe you cut the chapter short last time!_

_Kaoru: We were having fun!_

_Mi&Hik&K: …_

_Mira: …an-y-way…*cough*perverts*cough*…_

_Hik&K: *blush* No fair! That came out wrong!_

_Lane: *perverted moment* That's what she said!_

_Hikaru: Who are you?_

_Lane: A friend of the author's!_

_Kaoru: What are you doing here! Get back in your own stories!_

_L&Hik&K: *argue in the distance*_

_Mira: *ignores* Time for more multiples to appear!_

_Haruhi: You mean Hisoka's old classmates?_

_Hisoka: Would be nice to see them again…_

_Tamaki: It would be nice to know something about my newest daughter… *ponder pose*_

_Kyoya: …_

_Mori: …_

_Honey: Soka-chan's friends! Soka-chan's friends!_

_Mira: Enjoy! R&R and all that stuff!_

_Lane: *looks at Hikaru*…I FLIPPIN' LOVE YOU!!!! *glomps*_

_Mira: Where has my sanity gone?_

* * *

**Multiples**

**An Ouran High School Host Club Fanime**

**Chapter 5**

**HISOKA'S POV**

"Hey guys!" I opened the door to let a whole group of my old friends and some friends of my foster family's business, "Come on in!"

This is how the party was different. I wouldn't have to sit around with adults in a frilly dress and listen to their business chats. This was a party just for me and my friends to…well...party. I was so happy. Except for the showy genie outfit I got forced into by Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun's mom. That part was a little uncomfortable. But, music was playing, people were dancing, and everyone was smiling. Including me.

"Hisoka!" the group of triplets flew out and glomped me. Every single one of them had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was a boy.

"Hey guys!" Kukai, Ikuto, and Tadase (_A/N: lol, sorry I had to…_) rumpled my hair and helped me up.

"So…" Kukai said.

"…how's…" Ikuto continued.

"…it has been?" Tadase finished.

"They've been worried sick about you," each of the boys pointed to the other two.

I laughed, "It's really good to see you guys."

"You look great," I kinda missed their perfect harmony.

"Thanks," I smiled, "You three look pretty cool yourselves," the three of them were all pirates.

"Soka-chan!" Honey-sempai hugged my waist from behind, "These you're friends? Huh? Huh? Huh?" he drew out the last "huh" in a long note. He wore a cute little white suit, a white top hat, and a bunny ears and tail poking out of his clothes. Mori-sempai was close behind him in a vampire costume.

They change looks fast.

"Yeah, this is Fujisaki (_A/N: again…I couldn't help myself_) Kukai, Ikuto, and Tadase," I pointed to them each in turn.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Yo."

"This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sempai," I pointed to Honey-sempai, "and Morinozuka Takashi-sempai," I pointed to Mori-sempai, "You can call them Honey and Mori. They're third years at Ouran."

Tamaki-sempai floated up out of nowhere with Ootori-sempai and started jabbering about how splendorous my house was. Tamaki was dressed in a King costume. Kyoya look like he was the king's right hand man in the foreboding shade of violet he always cosplayed in.

"That's Suoh Tamaki-sempai and Ootori Kyoya-sempai. And you know Haruhi," I pulled Haruhi next to me and I saw she was still wearing her panda bear cosplay.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Haruhi," perfect unison Fujisaki brothers, "So you cut your hair short, too?"

I stepped away from them and left the Hosts to…well host a bit for me.

"Ootori-sempai?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun?" I hadn't seen the two Cheshire Cat brothers since their mom forced them into costumes.

***flashback***

* * *

"You look so pretty!" Mom ran up to me and hugged me so tightly I thought my lungs would burst.

"I hate being forced to dress up like this," I mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry," Yuzuha-san snickered and for a second I saw exactly where Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun got their mischievousness from, "The twins will be forced into costumes for this Halloween party, too."

* * *

***flash forward***

"Concerned for them?"

I blushed, "I just was wondering where they were! I want everybody to have a good time, and I don't need a twin prank going on right now. Unless it's not directed at me and I can get in on it."

Ootori-sempai chuckled, "They're somewhere by the food."

"Thanks," I started walking over to the enormous food table.

"And, Hisoka-chan?" I turned back to him, "Feel free to call me by my first name."

"Okay!"

**HIKARU'S POV**

"I'm bored," I complained, leaning back in my chair.

"Why don't we find Hisoka-chan, and play a trick on Tono?" Kaoru suggested. He was obviously in a better mood than I was.

"She looks happy enough from where I'm sitting," I mumbled.

Hisoka-chan was at the door speaking to a set of blonde triplets. Tono, Kyoya, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi were all surrounding her. She looked so happy. A rosy color filled her cheeks and she swiveled around to look around the room.

"What do you think she's looking for?" Kaoru wondered as she walked up to Kyoya and started speaking to him. He pointed towards us and she started walking over.

"Hey guys!" she knelt down in a chair that was turned away from us and folded her arms on top of the back.

"Hey," Kaoru greeted her cheerily, sipping on a soda.

"Why are you two all alone back here?"

"We're bored. This is stupid," I leaned my head on my fist and looked into the mass of people on the dance floor.

There was a bit of a silence.

"But I asked both of you…" I glanced back up at Hisoka-chan. She was staring at Kaoru, "Is that the way you feel, too?"

"Well," he put his glass down, "it _is_ kind of boring back here alone."

She shuffled around in her seat, "Then why don't we go out and dance. Or I could introduce you to some of my old friends--" she started to look cheery again.

"Why would we want to meet them?" I looked away again.

"Okay…" before she could get up to leave, two girls with dirty blonde hair dressed as witches attacked her from both sides.

"HI-SO-KA!" they hugged her fiercely.

"Chihiro? Dai?" she wriggled free of their grasp.

"Who are _they_?" the two blondes said in unison, pointing to my brother and I as if we weren't here.

"This is Hitachiin Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun."

"Hi," Kaoru smiled to the girls and I nodded at them, bored already.

"Ooooh!" the blondes said together.

"I _knew_ you wouldn't…" one started.

"…stay away from twins!" the other finished.

"What did you do?"

"Grow attached to the first set of twins you met?"

What did she mean by that? Was it because Hisoka hung out with so many twins? Is that the only reason she acknowledged me…I mean us?

Hisoka-chan sat down on the chair and faced Kaoru and I again, "You guys," she sighed, "You two talk way too much."

"Why are you even in the corner over here?"

"You should be out there dancing,"

**HISOKA'S POV**

"Why are you even in the corner over here?" Chihiro wondered.

"You should be out there dancing," Dai complained.

"I may like to be at parties," I rolled my eyes, "but you two know that I don't like to dance."

"You're being boring!"

I turned around in my chair, "What?"

"Are they…" Chihiro raised her eyebrows.

"…more exciting?" Dai mimicked her sister.

"You love them, don't you?"

"What?!" my face got hot and I was so confused. They were jumping from topic to topic too fast.

"Or maybe…" Dai looked over my shoulder.

"…it's the other way around," Chihiro looked over my other shoulder.

**KAORU'S POV**

"Or maybe…" Dai looked over Hisoka-chan's shoulder at me.

"…it's the other way around," Chihiro looked over her other shoulder at Hikaru.

My brother and I exchanged a single half-a-second glance that communicated an entire scheme. Our looks seemed to literally say, "Let there be war!"

"Maybe you're right," Hikaru lifted Hisoka-chan out of her chair and into a very close hug. She peered up at him in shock and he smiled mischievously back at her.

"Maybe we do love her," I hugged her to my chest when Hikaru let go of her. She looked up at me in wonder and I smiled sweetly down at her, "Even so…" I turned her and gave her a sideways hug. One of my arms was across the front of her chest and the other was around her waist in the back.

"…there's only room enough in our world…" Hikaru took up the exact same position as me, but on Hisoka-chan's left.

"…for the three of us!" we said together. I may have said it a little more seriously then intended, but it seemed to all work out anyway.

Wow! Did those two blonde twins look ma-ad! They turned and started to stalk off. Hikaru and I closed our eyes and started to laugh. That's when we were least expecting something to come splattering into our faces.

I blinked away the cake and picked up a slice myself. I saw Hikaru lob a bowl of dip and I followed right after with the cake. Chihiro ducked and the cake hit Tono in the back of the head. He spun around and glared at us, "Hey! Kaoru! Cut it ou--!" he got a face full of dip from Dai, "Now you four are gonna get it!"

I ducked under the table with Hisoka-chan in tow as food started to fly everywhere. We came out of the other side and ran into the middle of the room. I kept a firm hold on her hand and kept running. Food was flying everywhere. Distinguished rich kids and cool commoners were throwing random food at each other.

**HISOKA'S POV**

"Hey!" I yelled over the sudden war that had descended over my party, "Kaoru-kun! Wait a sec--!" I slipped backwards over some frosting on the floor. Kaoru-kun came down with me. I landed on my back on the floor. Kaoru-kun landed on top of me.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" he lifted his body up so he wasn't crushing me but stayed over me.

"Y-yeah…" I was dazzled by the closeness of his face, "I-I'm fine…"

"HI-SO-KA!!!!"

"Mama?"

* * *

_Mira: Another request…a hug from Hisoka to Mitsuki Umisako._

_Hisoka: *hugs*_

_Lane: What?! You just leave it at that?!_

_Hikaru: What do you expect…_

_Kaoru: …from this particular author?_

_Tamaki: *wipes food off of face*_

_Kyoya: *cleans cake off of his glasses*_

_Mori: *helps Honey clean up*_

_Honey: That was fun!!!!_

_Haruhi: I just hope Hisoka doesn't get into too much trouble…_

_Mira: More hug, prank, and storyline requests can be submitted! R&R minna! And if you're wondering about the chapter title Chihiro means "a thousand questions" and Dai means "great or large."_


	6. Relatively Problamatic?

_Mira: Welcome, my readers to the next exciting chapter of Multiples!_

_Hisoka: Last time…_

_Tamaki: …we left off…_

_Haruhi: …when Hikaru and Kaoru…_

_Hik&K: …started a food fight…_

_Honey: …at Soka-chan's party._

_Mori: …_

_Kyoya: That's when Hisoka-chan's mother appeared…_

_Hisoka: …in short…I'm in trouble…_

* * *

**Multiples**

**An Ouran High School Host Club Fanime**

**Chapter 6**

**KAORU'S POV**

Hisoka-chan's eyes looked up at me in total shock.

"HI-SO-KA!!!!" came the yell that jarred me out of her captivating stare.

"Mama?" Hisoka-chan's voice lured me back into reality.

I scrambled backwards so I wasn't over her anymore. Her mother glared at Hisoka-chan. She was obviously pinning the blame on her daughter.

"Alright!" boomed her mother over the increasingly dimming noise, "Everybody out! The party's over!"

* * *

**HIKARU'S POV**

"I bet my boys had something to do with it," Kaoru's and my mother put into the conversation for about the hundredth time.

Hisoka-chan was sitting between my brother and I, watching our mothers decide a punishment for us. The three of us were covered in food from head to toe. Hisoka-chan fidgeted in her seat. Her eyebrows were pulled together as if she was concentrating hard on something. She suddenly stood and got the full attention of our mothers.

"It was all my fault. I started it. Since the maids all took the weekend off I'll clean up the mess."

Did she seriously just bail the two of us out of trouble?

* * *

**HISOKA'S POV**

I towel dried my hair fast and ran down the stairs in jeans and an old tee-shirt. Now that I was food-free and dry I can start to clean. My mom, Yuzuha-san, and the twins already left the house to leave me to my cleaning.

I took one look at the room and groaned.

The place was huge! And completely covered in unknown food substances.

I sighed and started cleaning what could be picked up with just my hands and a trash bag. I tossed used plastic cups, plates, bowls, and decorations into the bag. I tried not to step in the food on the floor.

"Need help?" I jumped and spun around at the sound of two voices.

Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun were dressed in old jeans and tee-shirts; they held a mop in their hands.

"What are you--?"

"It was pretty stupid…" Hikaru-kun started.

"…to take the blame for yourself," Kaoru-kun finished.

"It was our fault," they said together, "So we're gonna help you clean up our mess."

I stared up at them with my eyes wide in disbelief. Then a smile broke across my face, "Thanks."

* * *

Three in the morning on the dot.

We sat in a little circle in the middle of the finally spotless floor.

"I'm so achy."

"My blisters will have blisters."

"I need a shower."

The three of us complained in unison.

I yawned hugely. I couldn't remember the last time I cleaned this much. Probably never, "I'll show you guys to the guestroom. There's nobody to drive you home," I stood, a little shaky, and led them up the stairs, down the hallway, and to a door, "My room is right across the hall and the bathroom is next to my room."

I cleaned up again and then changed into my comfiest pajamas. Yawning, I flopped onto my bed without bothering to turn any of the lights off.

Someone knocked on the door.

"'S open," my words slurred together. Hikaru-kun walked in alone and shut the door behind him. I sat up, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for acting like a jerk before. I really don't know why I was. So…sorry," he sat on the edge of my bed.

"It's fine," I stretched my arms toward the sky, "but you owe me big time for covering for you."

"That's true."

A flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder interrupted all thoughts in my head.

**HIKARU'S POV**

"That's true," I agreed.

A flash of lightning lit up the room and an enormous clap of thunder echoed from the sky.

If I wasn't looking at her, I wouldn't have noticed Hisoka-chan's eyes widen and her body stiffen. She flashed a look at me and then stood up abruptly, "I-I want to sleep," she pulled me into a standing position and started pushing me towards to door, "c-could you please leave."

I paused at the door. Could it be that she…?

She opened the door and started to push me through, but I turned to stare her down, "Are you…?" I paused. She looked up at me with her brown eyes. I closed the door.

"What?"

"Are you afraid of thunder? Like Haruhi?"

She stared up at me, shocked, "No! I'm not! And just so yo—"

_Boom!_ A really loud clap of thunder interrupted her.

"I guess I'll just leave then," I had my hand on the doorknob.

_Boom!_

She grabbed onto the hem of my shirt.

There was a moment of silence.

"Who's not afraid?" I asked.

"Don't…" she mumbled, pressing her face into my back, "…leave…"

**KAORU'S POV**

Where is Hikaru? I only just got out of the shower and he was gone.

I looked around the big guest bedroom and decided to go out into the hall. I turned to Hisoka-chan's door and knocked, "Hey, Hisoka-chan? Have you seen Hikaru?" I pushed the door open and it bumped it into Hikaru's back, "What's the matter?" I asked and saw Hisoka-chan's widened eyes. She was just slightly shivering and Hikaru wrapped a blanket around her.

_Boom!_ The thunder that had showed up out of nowhere made itself be heard. I saw what was wrong then. Hisoka-chan cowered into Hikaru's chest, closing her eyes and blocking her ears. The blanket fell from around her shoulders.

I shut the door, "This would help," I said and closed the drapes over the windows. I walked over to Hisoka-chan's dresser and grabbed the headphones and iPod set down there. I pushed the giant headphones over her hair and plugged in the iPod. I heard the bass tones of the music. It was obviously loud enough to block out all sound.

Hikaru steered her over and sat her on her bed. We sat on either side of her.

"I'm sorry," we both looked over at her, "I'm sorry that I'm causing trouble…"

"Hisoka-chan…" I remembered she couldn't here me and turned her face to look at me, hoping she could read lips, "It's fine. We don't care."

Hikaru turned her face to his, "You're fine, okay?"

* * *

**HITACHIIN YUZUHA'S POV**

Seven a.m. and I was on my way into Hisoka-chan's bedroom. Suoh Sakura-chan came up to me.

"Good morning," she smiled warmly at me, "Your sons are waiting in the foyer," she looked at her adopted daughter's door, "Poor thing. Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun told me there was a thunderstorm last night. She must have been terrified."

"Poor girl," I nodded sadly. Then remembered what I was thinking of yesterday, "Suoh Tamaki…" Sakura-chan started at the name, "Is it him or Hisoka-chan that will be heir to the Suoh family name?"

She didn't answer me, but looked away and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Suoh Yuzuru and Suoh Yasuo, my husband, have been given an order by their mother," she made a face. I knew that Sakura-chan didn't like her mother-in-law much, "The children's grandmother says, since the children aren't related by blood, they are arranged to be married to keep the Suoh name in the company."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open with a pop.

* * *

_Hisoka: Whaaaat?!_

_Tamaki: *blank stare*_

_His&T: *pass out*_

_Mira: *makes face* _I_ didn't even see that one coming…R&R?_


	7. Thousand Questions & Great Strike Again?

_Mira: After your shock from last chapter…_

_Tamaki: Shock?_

_Hisoka: More like a total brain-blowing experience!_

_Mira: …done?_

_His&T: Yes._

_Mira: …I'm sure you readers are wanting another exciting chapter of Multiples!_

_Hik&Ka&Ha&M&Ho&Ky: *appear*_

_Hik&K: New chapter! New chapter! *throws confetti*_

_Honey: Yay *jumps up and down*!_

_Mori: …_

_Kyoya: *does the cool glasses-push-up-nose-thing* …_

_Haruhi: R&R please._

* * *

**Multiples**

**An Ouran High School Host Club Fanime**

**Chapter 7**

**HISOKA'S POV**

Back to school for everyone. And back to a fun day at the Host Club.

Only fun because of the fact that there was no cosplaying! For me this was an upside.

The downside?

Why would you ask about a downside? I mean…

I give up…there is one bad side.

I had to face the twins. And, even thought I haven't talked to them yet, I knew that a major teasing beating was coming my way. Why in the world did there have to be a thunderstorm the night they decide to stay at my house?

* * *

"Hey," Haruhi pulled me aside for a minute while everyone was cleaning up the host-ly mess we made, "Were you okay last night? The storm hit pretty bad over my house."

"Yeah," I was so happy that my favorite cousin and I shared the same fear, "It was pretty bad, though," I tried not to make it seem like I had help with my fear Saturday night...um…morning?

"What did you do?" she gave me the I-know-you're-hiding-something look.

"_I_ didn't do anything," I retorted, slightly offended.

She gave me a look and them mumbled, "The twins were at your house…so then…" she quietly deliberated, "…they had to have found out…You're _avoiding_ them!"

Yes. "No!" God, she was too smart for her own good. I turned to walk away and slipped on something. I fell forward and crashed into Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun.

"Was it fate?" is what you may ask.

No, it was one of those damned banana peels that seem to pop up everywhere the hosts go.

* * *

**HIKARU'S POV**

As we pick ourselves off the ground, the door slammed open.

"HI-SO-KA!" two blonde blurs attacked her from either side.

It was those two girls. What were their names? Chihiro…and…um…Dai, was it?

They glared at Kaoru and I for a split second and then turned to Hisoka-chan with warm smiles.

"Hey guys," Hisoka-chan smiled and I got a little mad. But then she frowned at them, "What are you doing here?"

"Your driver brought us," Dai nodded.

"He's cute! How old is he?" Chihiro giggled and shared a glance with her sister.

"Um…twenty-five, guys," Hisoka picked up her bag.

"Bye, Soka-chan!" Honey-sempai hugged her waist.

"Adieu," Tamaki waved.

"Later," my brother and I said.

Mori and Kyoya nodded at her.

I guess we all seemed like a huge family to the blonde girls. They looked around at all of us with curiosity.

"See you tomorrow," Haruhi waved.

"She won't be coming to school tomorrow," Chihiro and Dai suddenly piped up, grabbing an arm each.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

I looked at my brother and we shared an uh-oh look.

"We're gonna steal her for the day."

"Do I get any say in this?" Hisoka shook her head.

"Nope! We need you for an experiment!" and with that the two dragged her right out of the room.

* * *

**KYOYA'S POV**

I'm pretty sure I was the first to see the new girl walk into the door to the Host Club the next day. She gazed around curiously and pulled at her blonde hair. She lingered by the door, as if she hoped that nobody could see her.

"Hello, Princess," I bowed my head slightly coming over to her, "Come on in," when I got close enough, I saw she had blue eyes and her long bangs covered one of her eyes.

"Um…I-I'd like to request…um…" she avoided my eyes.

I pushed my glassed up my nose and looked a little more carefully at the girl, "Who?" I tried to help.

Tamaki came over with Haruhi then and the two captured her attention. That's when I got a better look at her face.

(cue light bulb flickering on)

**HARUHI'S POV**

The new girl looked up at Tamaki-sempai as if she was trying very hard not to laugh. She made sure her hair covered her face partway and her blue eyes were looking pointedly at the ground. Tamaki-sempai was going on about something dumb…but that was normal for him.

"What's your name, Princess?" I held my hand out for her.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Jun," I smiled as I got a good look at her face.

(cue second light bulb flickering on)

"Come on in, Jun-chan," Kyoya-sempai and I lead her in.

**TAMAKI'S POV**

"Come on in, Jun-chan," Kyoya and Haruhi lead the little blonde girl in.

I grabbed her arm and gestured around the room, "So, Princess Jun?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of man is it that you like? The cool type?" I gestured to Kyoya, "The natural type?" I pointed to Haruhi, although it burned me to call my little girl a man.

"Well…"

"Or," I started again as Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai came up to us, "The silent type? The boy lolita type?"

"Um…"

"Or," I tilted her chin so she would look up at me, "do you like the prince type?"

I looked back down at her and realized something.

(cue third light bulb flickering on)

"Wow!" Honey seemed to realize it too.

Mori looked surprised.

(cue fourth and fifth light bulb flickering on)

"I'd like to request the twins," the girl nodded at our expressions.

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

Kyoya-sempai led the blonde girl over to our table and sat her down, "This," he said, "Is Princess Jun. she's requested the two of you."

"Alright," my brother and I said together.

I looked at the girl, she was really pretty. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She giggled and looked at the other two girls at the table before locking gazes with us, "What were you talking about before I interrupted," she folded her hands in her lap. Jun-chan was obviously used to being girly and ladylike.

* * *

**HIKARU'S POV**

"And he was so scared he--" I went on with the brotherly love tactic that we were so good at.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru complained with a small blush, "Why would you tell them that story?" he looked away and fake tears welled in his eyes, "It's so embarrassing!"

"Kaoru," I took his face in my hands, "you were just so cute when it happened. I'm sorry."

"Hikaru…"

The two girls squealed and kya-ed accordingly. The blonde girl, Jun-chan, gazed wonderingly at the two of us.

"Isn't that so cute!?" said the girl on her left.

"Ohmygosh!" said the other one.

Jun-chan smiled and nodded.

* * *

**HARUHI'S POV**

I tried to get her out of there as fast as possible when the girls were leaving.

As I pushed her back towards the exit, we both slipped on…argh!…one of those dumb banana peels that were everywhere.

She fell forward with me and I saw her blonde wig come off.

Just then, Chihiro and Dai walked in the door.

"_Hisoka-chan_?!" Hikaru and Kaoru saw my cousin pick up the blonde wig. She blinked her blue contacted eyes.

"Um…how's it going?"

(cue sixth and seventh light bulb flickering on)

**HISOKA'S POV**

"Um…how's it going?" I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed.

Dai and Chihiro mobbed me.

"So?" Chihiro asked.

"Were we correct?" Dai jumped up and down as I helped my cousin up.

"Um…let me just say this…" it seemed as if the entire Host Club had its ears on me, "Tears…_are so cute on a guy_!!" I squealed.

"We were right!" Dai and Chihiro cheered.

"She _can_…" Dai started.

"…be girly!" Chihiro giggled.

* * *

_Mira: I'd like to thank Larissa Black for the banana peel idea (even though I didn't use it as a prank)._

_Hisoka: I'd like to add that Jun means "truthful" while my name means "secret"…so…_

_Mi&His: …do you see the brilliance of the author._

_Hik&K: *eye twitch*_

_Tamaki: *is happy he wasn't last to figure it out*_

_Kyoya: …_

_Mori: …_

_Honey: Yay! Fun chapter!_

_Haruhi: R&R please._


End file.
